talesfromnibirufandomcom-20200213-history
Blackscales
In the depths of Misty Isle, something strange and evil works its way to corrupt the land. Every now and then a male from a Lizardfolk village is taken and given to The Dark Queen. After their meeting, the man is replaced with a black, shimmering egg. This egg eventually hatches into something unique, a Blackscale Lizardfolk. Half Lizardfolk, half Black Dragon. As a Blackscale, you are more cunning and sociable than your Lizardfolk brothers and sisters. You understand things such as manipulation, social standing, and politics. But through the lenses of a creature who finds their senses in the realm of the cold blooded and primal logic to get things done. Draconic Upbringing While still reptilian in nature, a Blackscale has been raised destined for a greater purpose. In order to best serve Vuthisst, Blackscales are taught about the outside world and have agents of chaos in all portions of society. From merchants to explorers to foreign representatives. Lizardfolk of the Blackscales are taught the ways of soft-skins. The power of social manipulation, the ideas of lying and half-truths, and the importance of subtlety. Not to be mistaken, Blackscales still maintain the staple cold and calculating mind of Lizardfolk. However, they are capable of looking more long-term for their decisions. A Blackscales first and only duty is to their Dark Queen. It is this connection and their upbringing that gives them an aura of influence that strikes fear into the hearts of soft-skins and lizardfolk alike. While the will of Vuthisst is destructive and chaotic in nature, the members of the Blackscales have become aware that such activities outside of Misty Isle draws unwanted attention. Therefore, in order to keep their Queen happy and their order safe, the order must operate on many different levels of morality especially when the queen takes interest in outside activities. Additional Quirks You can use this table to pick a Blackscale specific personality quirk. Or you can add these quirks to the standard Lizardfolk personality quirks chart and roll a d12 instead. Blackscale Names Blackscales are named as soon as they hatch from their eggs. They are given dragon names which are largely made up of two words in draconic put together. In situations where a family name is necessary, they use Blackscale as their family name, as many soft-skins take some pride in their family name. Blackscale Names: Aurgix, Bajdarss, Durhedar, Eoraustrat, Gikfrah, Hurthrios, Ithepesk, Kothirylm, Levnir, Majamalsvir, Miroreat, Ocaurg, Pothiss, Sthyreax Blackscale Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2, and your Charisma increases by 1. * Age. Blackscales grow much faster than their brethren, reaching maturity at age 7 but live shorter, up to 50. * Alignment. Most Blackscales lean towards an Evil alignment as their intentions often reside in serving their Dark Queen, Vuthisst. While a Blackscale isn't necessarily evil, they are more often than not much more aggressive than the average Lizardfolk. * Size. Lizardfolk are a little bulkier and taller than humans, and the dark frills and draconic horns of the Blackscales make them appear even larger. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you have a swimming speed of 30 feet. Bite. Your fanged maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Draconic Lore. You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Arcana, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Stealth. Gifts of the Dark Queen. You know the acid splash cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the command spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the dragon's breath spell as acid damage once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a Long Rest. Charisma is your Spellcasting ability for these Spells Natural Armor. You have tough, scaly skin. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. Hold Breath. You can hold your breath for up to 15 minutes at a time Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. Category:Races